


Nori's Promise

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sibling relationships outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust." —Erica E. Goode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nori's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/gifts).



> Here's to Nori and his little bro! <3

_“Nori. Sit here beside me...”_

Nori somersaulted about, twirling his bladed quarter-staff in the air and narrowly ducking the meaty fist of a Troll. He landed a cracking blow to the Troll’s gut, but the thick skin absorbed the shock.

_“I need you to promise me something...”_

Anger gave Nori added strength, as it always did. To Nori, everyone was some kind of enemy. A foe of his freedom; of his character; of his family.

_“It’s very important.”_

The Troll he was attacking, Bert, seemed to be the leader. His voice boomed to his comrades: “The sacks! Stick ’em in the sacks!”

“No, thanks,” Nori muttered, sweeping a blow to Bert’s knees, causing him to stumble.

_“Yes, Ama?”_

Nori rolled between Bert’s legs. As he stood, Nori reversed the staff and jabbed deep into Bert’s fleshy heel with the spiked end of his mace. Bert roared in anger and pain, pleasing Nori.

_“Promise me...”_

Nori could feel yet another adrenaline rush coming, rising to a boil deep within. He knew he had to release it soon, or it would strangle him and turn to fear. And yet he pressed it down. He had to be precise. He would save it for when he was in trouble, and then call upon that reserve energy.

_“...that you’ll protect your little brother.”_

However, Nori’s attention was drawn away at that point; everything else seemed to turn blank as his eyes focused on Ori. The largest of the three Trolls, Tom, had caught Ori up in a crushing grip. His brother’s terror reached Nori’s ears, echoing into the deep recesses of his memory. Nori remembered his Ama’s dying voice, pleading with him to care for Ori.

_“He doesn’t know the world as you do. I need you to look after him. Do you promise?”_

Nori felt guilt wash over him. So many times he’d left on his grand adventures, alone, leaving Ori without him. Dori had always taken over, but their mother had asked _him_...Nori remembered one time that he’d looked over his shoulder as he set off down the path. Ori stood in the doorway, watching him with large, sorrowful eyes. Nori had quickened his pace.

Now, as he coiled his legs and threw himself forward, Nori whispered the words. He’d not been able to say them before Ama had faded away, but he would say them now, and mean them.

“Aye, Ama. I promise.”


End file.
